Reginald "Fieldy" Arvizu
Reginald Quincy "Fieldy" Arvizu (born November 2, 1969 in Los Angeles County, California) is an American musician. He is best known known as the bassist for the nu metal band Korn, and guitarist for the hard rock band StillWell. Musical Career Prior to Arvizu's time in Korn, he and Brian Welch, who would later become one of Korn's two guitarists (alongside James Shaffer), had played together in a number of bands, having become friends while still at school. Upon their graduation from high school, Arvizu, Welch, Shaffer, and drummer David Silveria relocated from Bakersfield to Los Angeles and Arvizu, Shaffer, and Silveria formed L.A.P.D.(the name first stood for "Love and Peace, Dude", but this abbreviation was later changed to "Laughing As People Die"). Although L.A.P.D. did succeed in signing a record deal, their success was limited until the band hired singer Jonathan Davis and changed their name to Korn. The name "Fieldy" is said to have come about as an inside joke. Originally, his band mates called him "Gopher", due to his large cheeks. Gopher quickly became "Gar", Gar became "Garfield" (based on the comic strip character of the same name), and eventually "Gar" was dropped and a "y" was added to "Field", which became Fieldy.2 He plays a five-string Ibanez model SDGR SR1305, named the K-5, which is his signature bass. His playing style consists of bass slapping, standard finger-style plucking, and left-hand muting; his standard tuning is: A, D, G, C, F. He states Flea of the Red Hot Chili Peppers as being one of the main influences towards his playing style. He has also stated to have been influenced by Billy Gould from Faith No More, Cliff Burton from Metallica and Les Claypool of Primus. Fieldy is also one of the main songwriters in Korn. The majority of his bass riffs are hip-hop inspired. He says he gets inspiration from anything hip-hop. On the business side of Korn, Fieldy is responsible for all Korn merchandise, its buying and selling. He will come up with a number of designs, shows them to the band and they either approve or disapprove.[citation needed] In August 2012 it was reported that Fieldy would be taking a brief break from Korn as his wife Dena was expecting a child. Korn began touring through Eastern Europe, Russia and India throughout August and September 2012 with fill in Bassist Ryan Martinie from Mudvayne. Life outside of Korn In addition to Korn, he has a rap side project called Fieldy's Dreams. Fieldy's Dreams has released one album titled Rock'n Roll Gangster. Fieldy married his girlfriend Dena Beber on May 13, 2006 (the closest Saturday to his father's birthday). It was his third marriage. Fieldy has two daughters, Sarina Rae (Born September 30, 1997) and Olivia Ann Marie Arvizu (Born December 9, 1998), from his second marriage to Shela Colton; he and his current wife Dena have three children together: a son named Israel Arvizu (Born February 9, 2007), they also had a daughter, Harmony Rose (Born November 27, 2009), and another son named Noa (Born August 13, 2012). Following the death of his father, Fieldy became a born again Christian. Fieldy has stated that his second album, Bassically, is still in the works. Originally intended to be a hardcore rap album, Fieldy has scrapped the original idea in favor of a jazz fusionstyle. Fieldy is currently working with independent rap artist Q-Unique on a side project called StillWell. The song "Killing Myself To Live" can be heard on their MySpace page. Stillwell's debut album, Dirtbag, is set to be released on the far off futuristic date of May 10, 2011. Fieldy was also working on his own clothing line Immanuel one twenty three; when asked about it while backstage at the West Palm Beach stop of the Mayhem Festival in 2010, he stated that it was "much harder than he had previously expected" to start a clothing line, and has moved on to the side project that he can "be more proud of, opposed to his first solo CD under Fieldy's Dreams titled Rock'n Roll Gangster". Got The Life: My Journey of Addiction, Faith, Recovery and Korn is a memoir Fieldy penned, which hit shelves March 10, 2009. His autobiography tells the story of how he found God, quit drugs, and found the better part of himself. Equipment and Gear Basses Fieldy in Italy 2008. * Ibanez Soundgear SR1305 5-string (Natural finish, Lollapalooza '97 bass) * Ibanez Soundgear SR1305 5-string (Maroon, w/ sand paper scratches on it) * Ibanez Soundgear SR885 5-string (Black) * Ibanez ATK305 (Amber/ash body) * Ibanez K5 (Fieldy Signature) (Oil With Gold Hardware) * Ibanez K5 (Transparent Black Flat With Gold Hardware) * Ibanez K5 (Flat Black With Black Hardware) * Ibanez K15 Custom built 15 string bass guitar * Ibanez Custom 5-string Art Wood acoustic bass covered in Tribal Clothing stickers * Ibanez K5 (Blue Bandana Styled Custom Artwork With Chrome Hardware) * Ibanez K5 (Pearl White with matching painted fretboard, black hardware, and "Bassically" written on the higher frets. At Winter NAMM 2014 Ibanez announced this bass would be released as KoRn's 20th anniversary K5 bass model with a limited run. The bass comes with DR Neon Blue Hi-Def strings and includes a case.) Guitars * Ibanez RG Custom (Fixed bridge covered in Tribal Clothing stickers) * Ibanez RG Custom (Fixed Bridge with Custom Artwork) * Ibanez RG 321 * Ibanez Custom Art Wood 7-String Acoustic (Used during Make Me Bad/In Between Days during the MTV Unplugged Show with The Cure.) * Gibson Les Paul Effects * Tech 21 SansAmp Pedal EQ Boost Pedals * DigiTech Synth wah bass Envelover * Boss FZ-2 Hyper Fuzz pedal * Boss GEB-7 Bass Equalizer * Boss SYB-3 Bass Synthesizer * Boss TR-2 Tremolo * Furman Power Conditioner * Ibanez CF-7 Chorus Flanger * VooDoo Lab Tremolo * Whirlwind Rack MultiSelector Amplifiers * Ampeg SVT-810E 8x10 cabinets * Mesa Boogie Titan V-12 * Mesa Boogie M-2000 heads (no mids, and a heavily tweaked 18-band EQ) * Mesa Boogie 4x10 PowerHouse Cab * Mesa Boogie PowerHouse 1000 Cab * Mesa Boogie 2x15 RoadReady Bass Cab * Mesa Boogie 4x10 RoadReady Bass Cab * Mesa Boogie Big Block 750 * Mesa Boogie M-Pulse 600 * Mesa Boogie High Gain Amp Switcher * Ampeg 4x10 PowerHouse Cab * Hughes & Kettner BC 410's * Hughes & Kettner 2x15 cabinet * Now endorses Aguilar DB 750, two GS 410's. Guest appearances (Videos) * Limp Bizkit - Faith (1998) * Ice Cube - Fuck Dying (1999) * E-40 Feat. Fabolous - Automatic (2002) * Bubba Sparx - Back in the Mudd (2003) * Lil Wayne - Prom Queen (2009) Discography Solo albums * Fieldy's Dreams - Rock'n Roll Gangster (January 22, 2002) * Bassically (November 17, 2017) L.A.P.D. * Love and Peace, Dude EP (1989) * Who's Laughing Now (1991) Korn Main article: Korn discography * Neidermayer's Mind (1993) * Korn (1994) * Life Is Peachy (1996) * Follow the Leader (1998) * Issues (1999) * All Mixed Up (EP) (1999) * Untouchables (2002) * Take a Look in the Mirror (2003) * Greatest Hits Vol. 1 (2004) * See You on the Other Side (2005) * Live & Rare (2006) * Untitled album (2007) * MTV Unplugged: Korn (2007) * Korn: Collected (2009) * Korn Digital EP 1 (2009) * Korn III: Remember Who You Are (2010) * Korn Digital EP 2 (2010) * Korn Digital EP 3 (2010) * The Essential Korn (2011) * The Path of Totality (2011) * The Paradigm Shift (2013) * The Serenity of Suffering (2016) StillWell * Dirtbag (2011) * Raise It Up (2015) Other appearances * Various artists - "A Song for Chi" (August 28, 2009) * Videodrone – Videodrone (February 23, 1999) Category:Musicians